We All Have Our Scars
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Set immediately after the movie, but before the Lost Boys are rescued. "Take Peter to the native camp, they said. It will be fun, they said." Hook staggers back to camp, bloodied and bruised from the past four days' worth of adventure. Peter finds an injured Hook collapsed inside their tent, and the Pan calls on Tiger Lily to help. Implied future Hook and Tiger Lily romance.


**We All Have Our Scars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters from** ** _Pan;_** **they belong originally to J.M. Barrie and in this universe to Joe Wright of Warner Brothers. This story is purely meant for entertainment purposes, as no monetary gain is made off this one-shot. Please see the Author's Note for further notes.**

* * *

He always thought it was just an expression.

"I'm gonna beat you till you're black and blue."

James Hook has heard such an expression an innumerable amount of times in his life, mostly down in Blackbeard's mines. Typically, Hook was suave and smooth enough to talk himself out of many potential fights and beatings. However, in the nearly twenty years since James Hook was first brought to the mines at the tender age of ten, he has been in hundreds of fights, each one more painful than the last. And yet, at this moment, Hook is confident he has never felt pain more unbearable than the current sensation shooting through nearly every part of his body.

"Take Peter to the native camp, they said," Hook groans, stumbling and favoring one leg more than he'd like to admit. "It'll be fun, they said," he continues in a sarcastic tone, practically limping and feeling a little worse for wear.

Okay, "a little" is definitely an understatement, but James Hook has never allowed himself to admit when he is gravely injured or in intolerable pain.

(Such an action would have gotten him killed in the mines, or, at the very least, he wouldn't have the strength to fight off anyone who tried to steal his food.)

And so, not much one for wandering around the Neverwood, especially when injured, Hook takes a minute to catch his breath before continuing to stagger back to Tiger Lily's camp.

* * *

Through a rather draining process of stops and starts, Hook finally makes it back to camp, dragging his left foot behind the rest of his body.

"Just ten more steps," Hook speaks aloud to himself, panting from exhaustion at this point, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. "Ten more steps," he repeats again for clarity's sake, trying to keep the fog in his mind at bay.

By the time James Hook reaches his make-shift tent on the outskirts of the village, he feels like he is on the verge of collapsing and suffering permanent exhaustion. Wincing as he sits on his makeshift mattress, the sandy-haired miner begins to wonder how badly damaged his back and arms are, as pain spirals and shoots from those two regions almost as if he had fallen out of a towering tree recently. Oh, wait. He _had._

Over the past four days since meeting Peter, James Hook has been roughly thrown in jail, fallen from a great height when trying to reach the SkyPort, crashed in a shipwreck, outran a Neverbird, got thoroughly pummeled by the Pan, was punched by Bishop, was thrown around a second ship, barely escaped a crocodile attack, and…

"Oh, right. _That_ would be why my muscles feel like they were put through a meat grinder," Hook sighs, barely managing to stretch his muscles without excruciating pain. "Well, best be checkin' the damage," he says to himself in a whisper, almost afraid someone may hear.

Showing weakness in the mines meant practically condemning yourself to death, and since Hook spent nearly twenty years in the mines, he has hardened himself into a man who cannot show any outward pain markers or sense of fear. With slow movements, he begins to gently unbutton his vest before tossing it on the floor and then starting to peel his sweat-soaked shirt off. His chest alone is bloodied and covered in bruises of various sizes, hues, and pain levels.

"Black and blue," Hook breathes out, noticing how true the expression actually is. "Well, I'll be…" he trails off, deciding to check the rest of his body for injuries as well.

The sandy-haired miner cringes as he chances a look over his shoulder, as his back is equally- if not more- bruised and bloodied than his chest appears. Barely managing to curb his instinct to touch or poke the bruises, James Hook turns back around, gently lowering himself onto the mattress and staring up at the stars above him, all the while feeling pain shoot through his body even as he merely breathes.

* * *

Without realizing it, Hook falls into a deep slumber, the four days of adrenaline and adventure beginning to wear off and take their toll on him. Peter, ever the resilient fairy Prince he is, comes into the tent he shares with Hook until they can build separate, secure shelters, and prepares to sneak up on the miner. However, the sight that greets Peter is not one the young boy expected, nor one he ever wanted to see. James Hook lies on his back, ragged gasps escaping his lips as he struggles to breathe amidst the constant pain. The sight that makes Peter's stomach churn is the collection and collage of black and blue bruises coloring Hook's chest and the scrapes tinged in yellow that linger on the older male's face. Peter lets out a shaky breath, all the color draining from his face before the lad turns on his heel and begins to run as fast as his legs can carry him.

"Tiger Lily!" Peter practically howls, thumping through the bushes and earning himself a few nasty cuts for his recklessness. "Tiger Lily!" the fairy Prince shouts once more, nearly crashing into the famed female warrior in the process.

"Peter, what is it?" Tiger Lily inquires, kneeling down to look the startled boy in his crystal blue eyes. "You run as if you are being chased by an entire flock of Neverbirds," she remarks, her keen eyes quickly conducting a perimeter sweep in the process.

"It's Hook!" Peter blurts out, pausing a brief moment to catch his breath. "Hook, he- he's hurt really bad, Tiger Lily! I don't know what to do!" the twelve-year-old boy admits, pain and concern laced on every inch of his face.

"Take me to him," Tiger Lily gently commands, slipping into her own shelter and grabbing a bag of what Peter can only hope are medical supplies.

Fueled by the adrenaline of the past four days and concern for his new-found friend, Peter begins to soar through the air, determining that flying is the quickest mode of transportation.

* * *

When they reach the tent, Hook is in the same condition and the same position, as it would ache entirely too much for the miner to roll over in his sleep. Peter descends to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes as he leads Tiger Lily in. He had just made friends with this rather boisterous, incredibly brave man, and Peter doesn't want to lose him just as quickly. Looking behind him, Peter notices that Tiger Lily approaches Hook's limp form slowly, but with a clear purpose about her. The female warrior kneels down beside where Hook is lying on the makeshift mattress. She takes what feels like an eternity to Peter to examine the injuries on Hook's chest and face before beginning to speak.

"Peter, I will need plenty of water. Can you please fill this jug for me? There should be a stream not far from here," Tiger Lily gently instructs, knowing that she will need to mix her cure with water and that Peter needs the distraction to keep his mind from wandering to terrible conclusions regarding Hook's state.

Peter dutifully runs towards the stream, carrying the empty jug in his arms like it is the most precious commodity in the entire world. Tiger Lily smiles after the boy, pleased to see his friendship with James Hook is not the least bit tarnished after the fight with Blackbeard. With Peter out of the way, Tiger Lily is free to begin to most grueling phase of her task.

* * *

Hook wakes to a harsh popping in his shoulder, and the sandy-haired man jolts upright, screaming his lungs out and swearing worse than a sailor in a storm.

"Hook, you must relax," Tiger Lily's calm voice breaks through the red haze of pain currently controlling Hook's five senses.

" _Relax?"_ James Hook nearly yells, his vision swimming and his voice feeling hoarse as he blinks rapidly to try and adjust to the light of the lantern Tiger Lily must have brought with her. "Tiger Lily, how can I _relax_ when you popped my arm outta socket?!" he demands, wincing as a fresh bout of pain overtakes his shoulder.

"I did no such thing," Tiger Lily assures, standing upright with her arms crossed on her chest. "I put your shoulder back into place," the Princess states simply, glaring at Hook with the calm anger only she possesses. "I take it you did not know that you dislocated your shoulder?" she questions, sitting in front of Hook with her feet tucked under her.

"No, ma'am. I did not," Hook admits, meeting Tiger Lily's gaze and realizing just how awkward the current situation truly is. "Knew my shoulder was in pain somethin' fierce, but figured it was account of the brusin'," he continues, testing the extent of movement he can now complete with his bruised shoulder. "Much better, thank ya," James smiles in a charming way, moving to tip his hat that is no longer there before remembering the fedora is lost. "Now, if you don't mind, Princess, I believe I'll be puttin' on a shirt so as not to sully your reputation."

At this point in time, Hook barely manages to push himself off the mattress as his muscles and joints alike protest. Tiger Lily, ever responsive with her lightning reflexes, stands and places her calloused hands on James Hook's bare, muscular, bruised chest.

"My, my Princess. How forward of you," Hook smirks in that devilishly handsome way of his that could make almost any girl swoon.

"You are injured," Tiger Lily states nonchalantly, taking a step closer to the man who had been trapped by the mines and Blackbeard's ambition for twenty years. "Let me help you."

"If the lady insists," Hook states with a smug expression gracing his lips in the process.

Due to such brash forwardness, Tiger Lily feels perfectly entitled to the right to shove James Hook backwards, and she watches him stagger with a smile.

* * *

Noting the distance from the shelter to the stream and back again, Tiger Lily muses she has five minutes to finish tending to Hook's worst injuries before Peter returns with the water.

"Where's the kid?" Hook inquires, almost as if he is breaking into Tiger Lily's thought.

"I sent him for supplies. He was terrified when he found you alone with so many bruises," Tiger Lily reveals, finding a scrape on Hook's face caused from his fight with the Pan that would need stitches.

"Ain't that the truth. I nearly screamed—Ow!" Hook begins to speak before reacting to when Tiger Lily begins to feel around the scrape on his forehead. "Nearly screamed myself when them pirates almost killed us multiple times," he admits, a hiss soon overtaking his lips. "Will you quit that?" Hook growls out as Tiger Lily touches the scrape once more to feel for signs of infection.

"I cannot," Tiger Lily truthfully admits, reaching down to procure what looks like a needle by the light of the lantern in Hook's eyes. "You will need stitches, James Hook," she reveals, beginning to thread the needle while Hook swallows the lump in his throat.

"Yippee, the day gets better," Hook sarcastically comments, wishing for all the world he had a hat to cover his eyes with.

"The needle is thick and blunt, I must apologize," Tiger Lily warns as she angles her body to face Hook. "Are you prepared?"

"I've been told it is how you sell it," Hook smirks, eyes sparkling in the lantern's light. "Perhaps you should kiss it better afterward?" the sandy-haired miner grins cheekily, and Tiger Lily jerks her arms away from his face.

"I am not the type of girl you think I am," Tiger Lily snaps at him, her grey eyes filled with the rage of a thunderstorm.

"You're not?" Hook inquires, fixing Tiger Lily with a charming smile, making the Princess scoff. "Because I see a woman in front of me who is adventurous, brave, caring, devoted, enchanting, fierce, gorgeous, hard-working, and intelligent. And that's just describing you with one adjective per letter until the letter 'i'. Now, tell me, Tiger Lily, was that not accurate?" James Hook passionately remarks, leaning in towards Tiger Lily, their foreheads nearly touching.

"It was," Tiger Lily admits, a slight blush appearing on her face. "I'm sorry I judged you, James Hook," she apologizes, moving to where the space between them is practically zero.

"There's nothin' to forgive, sweetheart," he grins in that devilishly handsome way once more before continuing. "I told you I would get you alone," he smoothly says in a deeper whisper.

"I do believe that I am.." Tiger Lily begins, only to be cut off by a voice nearby.

"I'm back with the water!" Peter proudly announces, his breath a bit winded.

"Perfect timing, kid," Hook comments sarcastically, earning himself a gentle slap on his forearm by Tiger Lily.

The Princess' laughter fills the tent soon after.

* * *

After some gentle coaxing from Tiger Lily, Peter is wrapped in a blanket and is sleeping through the process of Tiger Lily giving Hook stitches in his forehead.

"Tying off," she tells Hook, and the miner hums in appreciation, not chancing moving in fear of tearing the stitches. "I am finished now."

"Thank ya, Tiger Lily. Ya wouldn't happen to have somethin' for these bruises, would ya?" he replies, no longer feeling the stinging sensation on his forehead.

"I do. I can apply some salve if you would like."

"Yes, please."

"Now, it won't cure the bruise, but it will help with the pain and swelling," Tiger Lily explains as she dips a finger into the green gel that Hook does not doubt comes from the island's local plant life. "We use it on warriors after training or on those that have the unfortunate task of practicing battle with the Pan," she continues, and Hook winces at the mention of battling with the Pan.

"For clarity, we never fought in bouncy arenas in the mines," Hook revels in a whisper so low Tiger Lily almost does not hear him.

"You fought in the mines?" she gasps, wondering just how severe these fights would get.

"Yeah. I got into fights at least once a week. Got busted pretty awful some times," he admits, raising his eyes to meet Tiger Lily's gaze. "My back and face always took the worst damage," Hook remembers, wincing as Tiger Lily begins to rub the green salve on his shoulder.

"Is this from one of your fights?" Tiger Lily inquires in a startled and mortified voice as she rubs Hook's shoulder where it is also bruised.

Though Hook can't see his own shoulder, he is very aware of what injury Tiger Lily is referring to if she is that mortified.

"Yes, ma'am," Hook admits in a soft voice, gnashing his teeth as her fingertips ghost over the thick, gnarled scar he knows is present on his shoulder. "Got it years ago. Think I was eighteen or so," he works hard to remember, and even harder to forget.

"How did this happen?"

"That's what happens when someone takes a pickaxe to your back, sweetheart," he gruffly comments before realizing the tone of voice he used. "Sorry. Didn't mean to speak to you that way, Tiger Lily."

"Think nothing of it," Tiger Lily insists, rubbing salve further down James' back in the process. "Can you not feel anything in that shoulder? That could explain how you did not know it was dislocated," Tiger Lily reasons, moving now to the other shoulder.

"Can't feel much of anythin' in that shoulder. I barely could feel your fingers an' I knew they were there," Hook reveals, looking behind him to lock gazes with Tiger Lily. "It's a wonder I can still move that arm. Tried protectin' a kid an' it nearly cost me my arm."

"Protecting a kid?"

"Yeah. Boy 'bout Peter's age, actually. Asked a question an' the men in the mines were gonna kill 'im."

"That's why you protected Peter, isn't it?" Tiger Lily inquires, starting to understand the man named James Hook more by the minute.

"Yeah. Boy was askin' for it, and I didn't feel like takin' an axe to the other shoulder."

"You are a good man, James Hook."

"Don't judge me so fast, darlin'. There's dark parts to my past, too. Don't wanna disappoint ya."

Tiger Lily simply smiles, not at all frightened of the man in front of her. "We all have our scars. It is our choice whether or not to move past them."

Hook realizes he's never heard truer advice.

* * *

As Tiger Lily rubs salve on Hook's chest, she reveals one of her scars she received in training with Mary and the tribe's Pan. Even Peter wakes momentarily and shows Hook the slight scar on his forehead from when he and Nibs slid on the hardwood at the orphanage. Hook smiles at the kid's attempt to make him feel better and more normal.

"Peter," Tiger Lily says in a motherly tone. "Even fairy Princes need their sleep," she reminds with a soft smile.

"Yes, Tiger Lily," Peter sleepily mumbles, covering up with a blanket and preparing to drift off into slumber once more now that he has been assured of Hook's well-being.

"And take it easy on Hook for a few days. Old men take longer to heal," she teases with a mischievous shimmer in her grey eyes.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Hook shouts in that boisterous way of his. "I am still devilishly handsome, and I'm _only_ thirty!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there it is! My first** ** _Pan_** **story to contribute to this relatively small fandom. It's very sad that most of the fandoms I seem inspired to write for lately are either dead, dying, small, or non-existent. So, if there are any** ** _Pan_** **fanatics that would love to see more fics from me, drop a suggest, prompt, or kind review below, and I'd be happy to continue writing for this fandom when I get a chance amidst school and my freshman year of college which starts in August. I recently bought** ** _Pan_** **on DVD for only $5, and let me just say I fell in love all over again since the first time I saw it was in 2015 and I only watched it once. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot; please let me know what you think, as all reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next time, dear readers! Have an amazing morning, afternoon, or night!**


End file.
